


Suspicious About Him

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [26]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: At a Christmas cocktail party, Eve is suspicious about Aya's new friend and decided to spy on him. That is, until she accidentally drank the alcoholic eggnog... Pairing(s): Hyde/Eve, one-shot. Rated E for underage sexual content and strong language. Pre-The 3rd Birthday.





	Suspicious About Him

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an unusual pairing that I thought of: Hyde and Eve. And this took place before The 3rd Birthday, so some spoilers. And Eve's 12, so this counts as underage sex story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 12, 2010**

**New York City, NY**

The snow was falling all around Aya's home in the neighborhoods of Manhattan in New York City. It was very torrential at best since the weather forecast called up to about 11 inches of snow throughout the entire evening and night. Yet, that didn't bother them. They were busy chilling out around the couch (only Eve was) while Aya and Kyle make the food for their cocktail party, which is tonight at 8 PM. 

Right now, all they were doing was being dressed up in their comfy Christmas sweaters (expect Eve who was dressed in her pink formal dress) while watching a very special Christmas episode of The Fairly Odd Parents. Eve loved this show since when it premiered in 2001. 

The scenes force Eve to let out a hearty-laugh and she took a bite of her dinner: a double-cheeseburger with fries.

"Hey Eve, can you help us?" Aya asked her from the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Eve asked her.

"I want you to help us as we finish preparing the food." Aya replied.

"Okay. I've seen this episode already, so...okay." Eve shrugged.

After settling the plate of dinner on the coffee table, Eve got up and went to the kitchen. She saw Aya reading the instructions for Christmas chocolate chip cookies while Kyle is pulling out the triple chocolate cake from the oven.

"I'm here. So where do I start?"

"Just put the frosting and decorations on the cake and you get to open one of your birthday presents early," Aya said, pointing towards the huge chocolate cake.

"Hey...there's eggnog in this bowl..." Eve said, picking up the huge silver bowl.

"That bowl is for me, Kyle, and our guests. It has Captain Morgan in it, meaning it's an alcoholic drink that is mixed with the eggnog. We already got the non-alcohol eggnog for you to enjoy." Aya explained carefully while she started preparing the M&Ms and the chocolate chips.

"Okay. As long I remember, I'm not gonna drink that..."

Eve got started right away as she grabbed the vanilla frost and knife and carefully cover the top of the cake. Then, she added gumdrop candies and two gingerbread on top. Afterwards, she pulled out 2 1/4 cups of flour, 1 teaspoon of baking soda, 1 1/2 teaspoons of cornstarch, 1/2 teaspoon of salt, 3/4 cup of melted butter, 3/4 of light brown sugar, 1/2 of granulated sugar, 1 egg yolk, and 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract. Along with the chocolate chips and the M&Ms, Aya and Eve mixed the ingredients up on a red and white striped bowl and made them into cookie dough. Aya put them in the freezer and told Eve to remind her to get them in two hours.

"Okay sis. And it's almost 8 PM, so how-"

Suddenly, the doorbell ringed and Aya walked up to the door to open it. It was her friend and boss at her workplace, Hyde.

"Good evening, Aya." Hyde greeted her.

"Great! You're the first one to come to the cocktail party. Everything is prepared except the Christmas chocolate chip cookies." Aya said happily.

Hyde came in the dining room table and grabbed a plate just as Kyle and Eve were bringing the triple Christmas chocolate cake to the table. Eve freaked out when she saw who was the first guest.

"Ahh! I know him! He's scary!" Eve yelled as she hid behind Kyle, who gave a laugh.

"Don't mind Eve. She needs to get along with you," Kyle laughed.

"Kids these days...." Hyde said, as he grabbed a piece of the Christmas chocolate cake, some eggnog, turkey, cheese and crackers, and one gingerbread cookie. He took a bite of the cookie as he sat down on the couch and changed the channel on the TV.

Eve don't know what to do besides eating the food. Of course, that's when an idea came up to her. Maybe she can spy on Hyde like a hawk so she know his every move.

She grabbed a huge cup and poured the alcoholic eggnog (without even thinking) into there. She hid under the kitchen table and sat her cup down. When she took a sip of the booze-infused eggnog, The taste was so intoxicating and fascinating to Eve. The feeling from that eggnog, mixed with the addictive taste of spiced rum forced Eve to taste the delicate liquid once more and drink it down in seven gulps.

And then she take another cup and drink the whole alcoholic eggnog again.

And again.

And again.

_**And** again._

While Eve is busy making a fool of herself, Hyde had just finished eating his food and drinking his eggnog while chatting with Aya about the upcoming wedding.

"I need more food because I'm still hungry..."

Hyde got up and headed to the bowl of eggnog but realized that it's nearly empty now. He don't know who drunk the eggnog, but if he find out who, he is gonna to give them a punishment because he likes the eggnog alcoholic.

Meanwhile, Eve is really drunk and now walking, but not in the straight line. She grabbed the present, which was wrapped, and went upstairs to her room. She looked at the present when she sat down on the bed and opens it. It was a purple 8-inch beaded glass dildo.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Eve asked before she hiccuped. Suddenly, she looked at the instructions and discovered that she can use it on her vagina or anus. Of course, Eve is a virgin and her sister, Aya, had brought her a sex toy for her birthday, which is on Christmas Eve? "Meh. I'll give it a try then as long no one is watching..."

**Warning: Solo underage sex scene starts here.**

Eve decided to tease off the dildo a bit by licking the top of the tip. The feeling actually made tongue tickle a bit, making her entire mouth pulsate in total pleasure. Her tongue decided to get on the fun too, licking all around the tip of the dildo in circles. Eve had watched porn videos on her computer, so she knows what to do by the videos from the site, Sexually XXX. Giving her tongue a rest, Eve put her mouth to good use by inserting around eight inches of the glass beaded dildo straight into her mouth, sucking it in quite a very careful pace.

Eve took this gentle pace to relish every inch she could lick down one at a time. Thankfully, her pace now started to increase, bobbing down on that dildo really fast. All that increased sucking, slurping and gagging from that sex toy ended up making Eve wet between her long legs.

Craving for more, Eve managed to pull the straps off of her shoulder of her pink dress and pulling them down revealing her entire 34 C-cup chest for herself to see. Eve had never felt so dirty and naughty like this before in her life. It wasn't long before her curvaceous hips started to ache with pure sensual lust.

Positioning the glass beaded dildo on top on the bed, Eve slipped off her white underwear and placed those sweet young pussy lips around the head of that glass phallus. As soon as she teased the head off with her clit, Eve squatted down with a pleasing moan, fitting all 8 inches inside her. The feeling of that glass beaded dildo charging upwards onto her tight pussy hurt a little bit for Eve, but once the textures of her pink slit relaxed over time, it would start to hurt a little less. 

Meanwhile, Hyde decided to go upstairs to go to the bathroom so he can clean his hands. 

"Great...got to wash my hands since they got dirty after one of those pranks Kyle and Cray did to me..."

As he was doing so, he could hear the voice and moans coming from the opened door of Eve's room. He decided to investigate and saw Eve, drunk and fucking a glass dildo! He finally came to a conclusion that Eve drunk almost all of the alcoholic eggnog and he must punish her for doing that kind of behavior. And as he saw this scene, he was also getting hard from becoming angry and aroused. Soon, his 10-inch cock was waiting to be free from his pants. His hand began to hide inside his pants so he could feel his own hard-on shafting by his own hand and fingers. Hyde went slow and fast, just to make sure his own stickiness would be shot inside his pants in premature ejaculation. But it didn't matter. He was getting off as much as Eve was getting off all through the sex toy fucking.

During the bouncing she was doing, Eve decided to double the pleasure by taking that soft left hand of hers and placing it all around her clit, caressing real nicely and smoothly. Her tongue bit in total pleasure, circling her sweet tangy groin all over to make a sweet moan. She even moaned a little louder as she felt her long luscious legs jerking back and forth in rhythm, now making her extra close to reaching her climax. Noticing this first-hand, Eve started twerking and rubbing harder in an attempt to reach her breaking point. She went so honestly fast that the bed was creaking and shaking. As seconds passed, her tangy clit now started to glisten up, now bringing in huge anticipation for a huge imminent explosion. She was finally there.

"OHHHH, I'M GONNA CUM!" Eve shouted.

With one huge thrust, Eve took out a shrieking moan, experiencing an earth-shattering orgasmic release of disasterous proportions. Every ounce of her love fluids had now soaked and squirted all over that huge glass beaded dildo, now making it into a huge, sticky mess. Not to mention that a good portion of the bed was stained by her perfect love nectar, leaving out one leaky mark in its wake. Afterwards, she laid on the bed and spread her pussy lips wide open, sighing as she was satisfied.

But before she can stop and put her clothes back on...

...Hyde appeared from the door and grabbed Eve, making her gasp and panic.

"What are you doing? Eet me goth!" Eve yelled, as she slurred her words a little due to the drunkenness.

"Oh no. You got drunk when you promised Aya not to drink almost the entire alcoholic eggnog! In other words, if you drink one more, you would pass out from alcohol poisoning or worse, even die..." Hyde explained carefully.

"I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!" Eve complained.

"Doesn't matter. You need to be punished to teach you a lesson."

He thought of the different punishments he can gave to Eve, even trying to get a belt to whoop her ass. His thoughts were interrupted when she said this in a calm voice: "What are you hiding from your pants? I can feel it..."

"What?!" He said, panicking. He almost forgot that he still had an erection forming from his pants and now embarrassed that he masturbated to Aya's sister.

"Your pants. Is your cock is erect because I want to play with you..." Eve said, blushing.

"Really?" Hyde questioned her.

"Yeah. A year ago, I started watching porn videos without Aya knowing because I want to learn about sex and I discovered that the glass dildo must have belonged to Aya after I read the tag. I didn't know how to react to this toy..." Eve said.

"Okay. How about I fuck you and you don't tell anyone about this. Deal?"

Eve started to think about this, but since she's still drunk and couldn't think clearly, she said, "Deal."

**Warning: Underage/loli sex scene starts now.**

She pulled down his white sweatpants to his feet as she gasped when she saw his huge 10-inch dick. It was so hard and thick that it was leaking pre-cum from the tip of his cock. 

"You know what a 69 is...?" Hyde said, asking Eve.

"Alright. Show me..." Eve spoke as he laid down on the bed and she got on top of him. She then turned around as her fine, squeezable ass faced Hyde.

Hyde then clenched her asscheeks, sending his tongue and performing waves on her pink slit. It tasted like strawberry cheesecake to him. And as he did that, Eve put her mouth on his huge dick and started bobbing her head up and down. His cock had quite an aftertaste of blueberry and that only made her want him more.

"Oh god..." Hyde spoke in excitement as her lips was rubbing his entire 10-inch cock. He fit his whole tongue into her slit, licking the inside of her sweet pussy. His tongue was just like a steamboat traveling smoothly over the Mississippi River. He absolutely loved the taste and even used his hand to rub her clit smoothly. 

"Oh my god, lick me more...!" Eve screamed ecstatically as she was receiving the pleasure and was now stroking his cock in a faster pace as she moan in pleasure. But then, something was about to burst inside of them. That meaning they were about to cum together.

"I'm cumming!" Hyde shouted out in sexual fashion as he released his cum into Eve's mouth, making her swallow it. Just then, her juices shot Hyde right in the face and mouth, tasting the sweet fluids. He then swallow it and cleaned the fluids off his face with a towel.

"What now?" Eve asked her, with an eyebrow raised.

"How about I fuck your pussy?" Hyde asked her.

"Sure." Eve shrugged.

They switched positions and this time, Eve was on bottom and Hyde was on top. He then pushed his cock into her pussy and thrusted his entire cock in one single thrust. He thrusted in and out of her, slowly giving him a quiet tongue kiss.

After four minutes of thrusting, Hyde decided to turn Eve over by her stomach, forcing Hyde analyze her curvy ass that was sticking up in the air by all fours. The part he was focusing on was that ripe juicy O-shaped entrance of hers. The image definitely sent Hyde's tongue watering like crazy. Knowing the desperation was getting to him so much, Hyde stuck out his tongue and decided to tease her tight asshole just by licking it. Eve endured this feeling with seductive lust, shuddering from his cold wet tongue gaping all around her entrance. She got trapped in that lust even more further when Hyde used his long wet tongue to penetrate her deep ass much further, fucking and sodomizing it back and forth. Oh, how dirty and filthy Eve was from that enduring experience.

Hyde soon grew tired of this much further and broke off from her ass, only to position his throbbing manhood around her gaping hole. With no sudden warning, he entered deep inside Eve, literally pushing through her harness with sudden ease. A loud grunt had built inside Hyde, obviously being affected from the compressed asshole that was busy squeezing in his thrusting member. Yet, that didn't bother him as he continued to blast and bang through the rest of her lower body without no trouble at all.

"Oh yes! Fuck me!" Eve loudly moaned.

Her hands now grabbed the sheets with each thrusting that was going on. The faster Hyde was going, the more she held on to the blankets. 

But as time quickly going on, he grabbed the dildo and pushed it into her pussy, thrusting it in and out of there. When he realized that the thrusting against her asshole is slowing him down, he held the glass dildo deep into Eve's pussy. So he decided to bang her even more harder and yet even more faster in hopes that he would be searching for the biggest climax of his whole young life. He clung onto his hips even harder, even pushing Eve's rump towards his pulsating cock in order to control the turbulence of his oncoming eruption.

After only around two minutes of all the endless thrusting and fucking, it became finally time for Hyde to release his orgasm and so does Eve.

"Damn it, I'm gonna cum!" Hyde gasped.

"Do it! Release it inside my hole and then the rest on my face!" Eve shouted desperately. 

Hyde thrusted for the final time and with a loud moan, he release his gigantic release of his hot cum onto Eve's asshole, just causing her to having an another orgasm, this time, she released all over Hyde. He then pulled out to immediately stroke in front of Eve's face as he was still cumming, as it landed on her face. Hyde smirked devilishly at the image of Aya's sister's face being coated all around in his semen, which felt so relaxing to the both of them. Finally, he collapsed with her, both panting like crazy. Eve scooped his cum off her face and licked it, tasting his seed.

**Sex scene ends here.**

The rest didn't last though as the two would soon collect themselves to get redressed. She gave him a loving tongue kiss to end this sex session.

"I loved every moment of our sex session. Thank you." Eve said, as she readjusted her dress.

"Your welcome." Hyde replied. "Again, you promised not to tell Aya?"

"I have my promise just like SpongeBob." Eve giggled.

Suddenly, their moment ended when Aya, Cray, Gabrielle, and Kyle enter in the room, waiting for a reply.

"Uhm...hello!" Hyde greeted.

"Aya...I accidentally drunk the alcoholic eggnog and got drunk. I might have to sleep for the rest of the night..." 

"It's okay. I'll come back when everyone leaves so I can check on you." Aya said, smiling.

Everyone, except Eve, went downstairs to go back to their Christmas cocktail party.

Eve finally realized that Hyde is not a scary guy after all...

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story.
> 
> Okay. This officially my last story due to the internet services going out tomorrow, so until further notice (meaning we get services back or switch), I won't be posting anymore stories (second reason was that my school blocked this website). And The Gun Collector story will be postponed until then also too.
> 
> I hope to see all of you when I get internet services again!
> 
> Until then, give out kudos or comments!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
